Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Am i automatically part of GUM if im a CUNT member? Ramtak619 21:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) CUNT is going to decide as a whole if it wants to join, and even if it does, you can leave if you feel that strongly about it, and it won't affect our alliances. Scientopia 21:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) No, ill wait to see what they want to do as a whole. Thanks though. Ramtak619 21:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Well... you already know my point of view: I would be really glad to see all organisations together, like the real UN. The whole NPSC agrees with me: they want GUM. If you need anything just ask. I would be happy to help. --Cajak 00:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) As the founder of CUNT I will confirm that it will join GUM. You will not be forced to join GUM, and CUNT will remain in place. HIP would like to join GUM. This includes Tozland, Danburnia, Jonnyland and Lesbo's Land. However after the work I put into HIP I do not want it to end. from Harry Meek Council Are council members whole organizations or separate people? If they are separate people I would like to run for Januarys election. Ramtak619 23:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) They are seperate people. What council? Scientopia 23:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean what council? On the page it only says theres one council. Ramtak619 01:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) To help... i put a redirect on the page 'GUM' to make it easier i also thought it may help :) Harry Meek Confirmation The Federal Republic of St.Charlie accepts the invitation to join the GUM. --Cajak 18:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RACIST I AM VERY ASHAMED AT ALL NATIONS RELATED WITH G.U.M. AS I AM SURE YOU KNOW THAT CAMURIA IS A VERY RACIST NATION AND IN MY OPINION SCUM. BECAUSE YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THIS RACIST NATION INTO YOUR SOCIATY I HAVE TO SAY I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU. --Danny b 20:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, i dont like Camurias laws however we cant all be getting into his foreign affairs. We are not, as seperate micronations, in place to do so. Ramtak619 20:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Daniel, I assure you that, after their law changes, Camuria have changed, and upon any rascism they will be ejected from the union, as will all nations showing such laws. I know more than anyone of Camuria's shortcomings, after our Cold War with them, but in the interest of peace, I am letting them into the union Scientopia 20:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I as well as well as Tsar Tierney, were perhaps the most outspoken against Camuria however I was also the first to accept their change in laws. I have total faith that all of our nations will become examples to all nations in the area of peace. Emperor Malum I I also made a point of this in a TB News and I am also not happy with Camuria been in GUM. I agree with Daniel and hope he gets kicked out! (King Jasper 19:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC)) Peace and unity are what we should look for here. Why should we stoop to the grudges of the macronational world? Scientopia 19:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Why should we stoop to grudges against Camuria? I'm sure that it would be for a better reason then to why he stoops grudges against the Islamic religion. (King Jasper 18:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC)) He stooped, but stopped. We stooped to grudges, and now we should stop. Scientopia 22:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Fair comeback. I imagine you win all of your arguements. I now have no problem with the Kingdom of Camuria for I do get the impression that he has become a better person. (King Jasper 16:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) Camuria's Aggression Recently, the government of Camuria has noted it's intention to destroy an entire micronational State - one that they have illegally controlled for some time now. This categorically and utterly demonstrates that Camuria is an expansionist, Imperialist state that has no regard for the right of others to self-determination or independence. If the Anzacian people are revolting against Camuria's illegal rule of their land it demonstrate that neither they nor their leader have any desire to remain under the iron will of Camuria's decadent leadership. I call on the leadership of GUM to immediately condemn and expell this power from any future involvement with this organisation and for all micronations to unilaterally and absolutely condemn Camuria for it's foreign and domestic policy alike. Camuria has not changed. Erusian NPEC joint statement ---- You have no idea of what has been going on, the people of Anzacia are fine with us in there nation, it is just the monarchy, which took over and ended the Republic. I am 100% sure that the people are OK we even set up a government in Anzacia so they can rule themselves and upto now the new rebellion made by the Queen has no support except her brother the old King who advised this war and before you try to have us removed look at both sides of this story. --King Ian II 23:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Anzacia invaded our Empire in October 2008, we sent a small garrison to occupy the fortress they agve us and try andstop future wars. Then they invaded again and we put Queen Megan on the throne and put a Vice-Roy alongside her as an advisor and Co-Ruler. Now they rebel again and we cannot afford to let them off this time to do it again. The people have never rebeled against us, only the government. --King Ian II 23:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Scientopia would like to put itself behind Camuria. I would like to say that this is because what they are saying seems logical, and we do not know the circumstances as well as they do. Scientopia 23:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Thank you Scientopia, we had very good relations with the old Republic but since the New Kingdom they are repeatedly attacking us and we shall not stand for this. Also Erusia, you have not agreed with us or backed us since our old Anti-Islam laws and I suspect you are simply trying to get back at us. --King Ian II 23:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- With all due respect to the leadership of Scientopia, they do not know what it is like to wage a war of independence. If Camuria truly speaks truth, there is a solution that should satisfy both parties - declare a unilateral ceasfire for twenty-four hours and ask to meet with the rebel leadership to discuss the situation. Propose a public referrendum amongst the Anzacian people - grant those who wish an independent state once more a proportionate amount of land and full autonomy. Those who do not wish independence may remain in the Camurian Empire. So long as proof is provided (preferably in the form of an independent GUM observer or similar third party), no-one can have reason to doubt the legitemacy of either side. The Erusian government is extremely weary of Imperialist nations - Licentia claimed to be a force for good helping all and rallied many to their side whilst great injustices were being committed against the Bzanite population, prompting us to fight for our right to self-determination. Even then we found ourselves constantly attacked by the allies of Licentia - we are very weary of nations who desire to crush others as Licentia did us, for reasons I hope you too may understand. Dictated statement by Robert Lethler ---- Very well, a 24 hour cease fire will be called and me, First Minister O'Kane (Vice-Roy),John Hamiltion our independant observer he is a free advisor who gives advise to any micronations in need, Queen Megan and Lord Hill shall be called for Saturday in Misthasia and we shall discuss any posibilities of a peace, but Camuria will not grant a full independance to Anzacia and it shall be reformed into a Republic once again if it gains any form of independence, to keep a safer society as it previously did. --King Ian II 00:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Erusia would like to note that it accepts the compromise proposed by Camuria. Ptrcancer 00:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) List of Councils and Applicants The elections will be taking place on Sunday, correct? Ramtak619 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Scientopia 17:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Please, could anyone who wishes to apply to get onto a council place their application below: Because there is no competition, being that there are more places than applicants, council representatives have been selected at random *Security Council: **Jacob Tierney, Scientopia **Ian Forrest, Kingdom of Camuria **Emperor Malum I, Ohio Empire *Advancement Council: **Kalvin Koolidge, Republic of Petorio **Alexander Reinhardt, Federal Republic of St.Charlie **Joe Foxon Stigistan **Harry Meek Tozland Downfall? I was not aware of Camuria's downfall, and you know more than any of this do you Tsar Royale? I'm sorry but I don't know where you get your ideas of a downfall has come from, also Danburnia, as you have seen due to yours and other influences upon Camuria, we have changed our laws to suit you, so I don't see how you can still drag that subject on. We haven't interfered in your affairs, so why do you interfere in ours? Our 42 year old nation will not fall to a small nation that hasn't existed for even half a year yet and would be quite happy if you would try to bring peace back, rather than cause more conflict or at least, tension. King Ian the Great of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and Germania, Lord Rightful and Supreme majesty of Greater Polskania Sorry, completely the wrong word now I read back across it. The correct term is really more shortcomings. Every nation has them, and I was trying to show that you have changed. Very sorry. Scientopia 21:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thankyou, i'm glad we didn't need to get to bothered about that, but my nation i still quite hostile towards the Danburnian goverments lack of ability to look forwards, just looking back at our once floored laws. King Ian the Great of Camuria If Danburnia continue to cause tension and conflict in the G.U.M their membership will be revoked. Scientopia 21:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I think you meant 'flawed laws'. I know it's only small but it makes the difference of it not making sense. Stigistan-Kirbland conflict To whom it may concern, On the eighth day of January, 2009, Stigistan terminated the alliance with Danburnia, as the country decided to become ally with Kirbland, and also wished to revoke the Danburnian GUM membership. As we all read in the previous days, the countries of Stigistan and Kirbland are in a conflict since the 28th of December. Different allies of Stigistan, such as my micronation, wrote to Kirbland asking to stop all intimidations and to surrend. Today, President Joe Megson, current leader of the country, replied to all the messages found in its talk page saying that "Kirbland will not surrender" (sic). I personally believe that GUM should do something to stop the conflict. Although Kirbland doesn't look like a micronation with a serious intent, and is not in the organisation, we should still try to use diplomacy, and find a way to stop the conflict. A diplomatic discussion would only occur if Stigistan gives us the autorisation to do so, as it's the only micronation which is directly concerned in this problem. I would also like to know, if possibile, what are the reasons of this conflict, as Kirbland didn't justify its choice to declare war on Stigistan. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt Federal Republic of St.Charlie --Cajak 15:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You have my backing, and it's not intimidation. They seem to think that they can claim my land by throwing a tennis ball and walking on it while none of my citizens are there. We shall do our best. I feel this matter needs to be resolved. Scientopia 16:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I just found out something interesting: Kirbland states that Danburnia is an allied nation, but actually, Kirband is not in Danburnia's allies list. --Cajak 19:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lets investigate this further before we jump to any conclusions. Ramtak619 19:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I agree that we shouldn't jump to conclusions, but we also should risk looking ineffective due to delays. I think give Kirbland the choice to explain to us their reasoning or else surrender. Scientopia 20:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I am not so sure what has een going on since Kirbland declared war on Stigistan, but I suggest we give an ultimatum to both nations, either come to an agreement soon or GUM will have to try to end the war and restore peace. Anyway, do we know any other reason apart from Stigistan's side of the story and also Danburnia may not want other nations to know they are allied with Kirbland. I am only suspecting this and as of yet have no hard evidence to confirm it. --King Ian II 20:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Danburnia IS in fact allied with kirbland. I just checked this older version of Danburnias page and i see that he had Kirbland listed for a while before taking it off today. I belive your theory is right Ian. Ramtak619 20:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I think is a suitable grounds to issue ultimatums, would you agree Kalvin? Ian? Scientopia 20:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Agreed --King Ian II 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Ramtak619 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Danburnia and Tozland As a member of the Security council of the Grand Unified Micronational, I propose something needs to be done about the recent tensions between Danburnia and Tozland, before this gets out of hand and other nations be brought into what could be a future war I propose a peace treaty signed between them both or at least a promise of peace. I have noticed that that group of nations being: Danburnia, Tozland, Stigistan, Jonnyland, Lesbo's Land and any other nations I have missed out seem to be bringing in alot of personal matters between their respective nations and it is cauing much tension, maybe we could try to negshiate a treaty not to bring personal matters into micronational affairs and keep peace. After reading both sides of the story from the two nations newspapers it is hard to find the root of the problem as it is so biased, never the less I have come to a conclusion that Danburnia has started this,, not by abusing the other, but by bringing it into micronational affairs and causing tension. As a member of the security council, I see it my duty to try to find a peace to the escalating conflict. --King Ian II 23:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ian, we have a majority vote on this, as both you and I agree, I will leave it in your more than capable hands. If you need help drawing up any treaties, which you probably won't, I shall be online until the early hours Scientopia 23:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I shall work on it, but for now I have to leave. --King Ian II 23:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Understood, goodnight. Scientopia 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I was there when the hostilities began an it was Tozland's fault. We were trying to film TV shows for Stigistan TV, and Lord Meek kept acting like a two year old. (King Jasper 16:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) Speaking of immaturity... who is being the immature one now deleteing all of the messages I leave. Yes i was being immature. I admit I was. I realise that now, however Daniel was surely as immate by using his newspaper to bitch about me. (King Jasper 16:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) I didn't delete your post. Why would I? Give me one good reason. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 16:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Fine, well i have fallen out with Danburnia, i have no intentions of falling out with you too :P (King Jasper 16:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) Why not deciding just to give Lord Meek sanctions from the HIP council, instead of starting a war which will mobilize all your allies + all micronations in Hull ? About "Daniel bitching you on his newspaper": President Blackburn, actually, has the right to do that on his newspaper, as there's freedom of press. You have the right to do the same thing on your newspaper, and so do I, although we wouldn't look that much professional. I would like to conclude that although Harry Meek had a childish behaviour in the filming of Stigistan TV, and although (as I can read from the Danburnian Article) he had various issues with Daniel Blackburn, he apologized and admitted on his newspaper that he had an immature behaviour in the past days. I read the article and didn't look like he was just trying to "cover his ass". I find Camuria's idea to make a treaty of friendship very useful and perfect for this situation, and as I'm unfortunately occuped these days with the "Branson Act", I'm also sorry if I won't be that able to help. But I'm sure both Danburnia and Tozland are intelligent enough to find a way to solve this issue. --Cajak 21:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Are you saying that i was or wasnt trying to be a cclever ass,and i realise that he has the freedom of bitching in his paper but it is unproffesional and i wouldn't advise he did it (King Jasper 22:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) I do agree with you about the newspaper thing and if I really wanted to write it, I would have just written "Problems between St.Charlie and blablabla" without explaining everything. After all, it should be an issue between you two, and not between the whole micronation, so it doesn't actually need to be written on a newspaper. And no, I didn't mean that you were trying to be a clever ass (if this is what I think it means... sorry for my poor English). I just think that you said the truth: you tried to defend yourself from the things written against you (which made you actually look like a criminal somehow, just joking :D) but you also admitted that you made some mistakes, which I believe is always the right thing to do. My position about this crisis between you guys is still neutral. I hope it will be solved as soon as possible. Got to go to bed now. (: --Cajak 23:54, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, well cheers then (King Jasper 07:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC)) Erusian Response to Invitation ''Originally drafted January 15th 2009, postponed due to ongoing political difficulties in Erusia that have recently been resolved To the appropriate representative of the Grand Unified Micronational, Having consulted with all leading organs and institutions of both the Erusian National Communist Party and the Erusian government, I have come to the conclusion that joining the Grand Unified Micronational is possibly in the interests of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia at this moment in time. Having recently passed a drastic constitutional reform act, we are cautious about joining such an institution but are willing to accept the invitiation for membership. My government has established that, if we feel the Union infringes too heavily upon our indepedent development and the continuation of the Great Socialist Experiment within Erusia, unilateral withdrawal would be required on our part. Nonetheless, we are willing to join this organisation and participate in it's institutions in the mean time. Signed, Robert Lethler Nations Participating in Virtual Manager I am proposing that me all do a Virtual Manager Fantasy League. I will write up a sheet of players from Tozland, Stigistan, Petorio and Scientopia. Each participate of the fantasy league will have x'' amount to spend on player and scores will be added for players over the week. The person with the most points will win the fantasy league. '''The scores will work as follows:' All Players *Goal - 5pts *Assist - 3pts *Full Game - 4pts *Sub On - 2pts Defenders and Goalkeepers Only *Each Goal Conceded, -1pt *Clean Sheet, 4pts GUM Logo ? I had nothing to do this morning, so I decided to create a logo for the GUM. I didn't make the globe. I used it for the article, but if you don't like it, or you'd like to change something to it, feel free to change whatever you'd like. --Cajak 11:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- It's really good. I wish for GUM to keep this logo, from Harry Meek ---- This is a very nice logo, thank you. Scientopia 12:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Area Stigistan/ King Joe believes in order to improve his nation he can just claim the whole of Hull. Could the GUM nations please help me in telling him that this is unfair and he generally can't do it. --(King Jasper 12:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- That wasn't a serious claim, it was an example to show the MDI system was flawed. I came up with a better example minutes later. ---- How does that make it flawed? ---- Live chat meeting I propose that the GUM nations all work together to schedule a live online chat meeting at meebo.com where we could discuss various topics of the micronational world right now. Ramtak619 12:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I like the idea. Maybe we should find a date and an hour where the most people is online. I think saturday is a good date. --Cajak 12:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, saturday. About 10 30 pm GMT? Scientopia 12:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Today or next week? I will set up a chatroom in a little bit. Ramtak619 12:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I've set up a chatroom. It would have to be today because I probably won't be here next saturday. Is today, in about 9 hours ok for everyone? Scientopia 12:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good ill be there. Whats the name of the chatroom? Ramtak619 13:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Grand Unified Micronational, search for GUM Scientopia 13:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I won't be able to be there that late. 8pm ish would be better for me (King Jasper 13:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Same for me, but I don't assure my presence. --Cajak 13:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I think 10.30 is too late (King Jasper 13:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Ok then, is 8pm good for everyone? Scientopia 13:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It is likely that I will be online however it isn't guaranteed. I may be busy however I will make an effort to be there (King Jasper) Any time is good for me, really. For me 8pm is only 3pm. Ramtak619 13:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, well I am going out now to play some golf. I will see later. (King Jasper 13:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) I won't be able to be there but I will check it in the morning and post ny thoughts then. King Joe I Ok Joe. Scientopia 18:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) So far, hopefully,the line up is Scientopia, Petorio, FROSC and Tozland. Any others? Scientopia 17:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Robert Lethler of Erusia has informed me that he will be able to attend this meeting tonight. Ptrcancer 18:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cool! Only 1 hour to go. I am there right now by the way. Ramtak619 19:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I don't even know where it is.--King Ian II 19:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I probably cant go, im sorry. Maybe i could for a bit if it was on now (King Jasper 19:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) The meeting will be taking place in the "Grand Unified Micronational" chatroom on Meebo.com Ramtak619 19:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC)